


Kingdom Hearts 358 Days: An Erotic Retelling

by NewKied



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Erotic Retellings [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewKied/pseuds/NewKied
Summary: A retelling of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days were Roxas learns about love and all the happiness and tragedy that it brings.





	1. Days 7-22

I’m sitting alone atop the clock tower, eating ice cream, when I hear Axel approach.

“You’re early.” He says.

“No, you’re just late.” I respond.

He takes his seat next to me. We sit there in silence for a moment. I decide to make conversation. “Today makes two hundred fifty five.”

“What’s that about?”

“It’s been that many days since I joined the Organization.”

“You’re still keeping track? You really got it memorized, huh?”

“Yeah.” I say clutching the stick of my ice cream. “It used to be all I had to hold onto, you know?”

“And it isn’t anymore?”

“Yeah, I have you guys, remember?”

“Of course.” Axel fidgets slightly. “Hey, Roxas.” Axel gazes at the sunset again. “I bet you don’t know why the sun sets red. You see, the light is made up of many colors. And of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest.”

“Like I asked, know-it-all.” I say elbowing him, causing us to laugh.

A large amount of time passes, mostly in silence. I start to feel a bit concerned. “Seriously, where is she?”

Day 7

We were gathered in the Round Room. A completely white room with each member of the Organization in a seat. Some seats incredibly tall while others were low to the ground. Xemnas introduced a new member. It looked like a woman with a small frame. She was wearing the same long black cloak everyone else was but her hood was up so I couldn’t see her face. Xemnas called her Number XIV. I’m pretty sure she smiled at me. Does she know me?

Saix told me to keep a diary, for some reason. I’m not sure what I should be writing.

Day 8

I met with Saix in the castle’s lounge room. He gave me my first mission and made Axel accompany me.

I take a look at XIV, who’s standing off to the side. I’m still curious about her.

Axel notices “What’s wrong? Worried about the new kid? What was her name again?”

Saix reminds him. “Number XIV, Xion.”

“Right, I knew that.”

“Xion.” I let the name roll off my tongue. I think I liked it.

“Got it memorized, Roxas?” asks Axel

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? How about my name, then?”

“Axel.”

“And our boss’s name.”

“Xemnas.”

“That’s right, no way you’re gonna forget his name, right?”

I don’t think I will but I won’t make any promises. Axel summons a black portal and he escorts me through it.

He takes me to some kind of tunnel system and explains my duties as a member of Organization XIII. It seems like my main duty is to go to various worlds and defeat creatures of darkness, called Heartless, to collect their hearts. Once enough hearts are collected Kingdom Hearts will be complete. He says I’m the only one who can do it because I wield the Keyblade. According to Axel everyone in the Organization is a Nobody, a person without a heart. We want to complete Kingdom Hearts so we can gain hearts and become complete, real people.

This is such a mess I don’t know where to start. Not that I can discuss it with Axel if I wanted to. It’s been hard for me to function for as long as I can remember, which is only eight days. Axel told me that was normal for newly created Nobodies.

We proceed with the mission, taking out a few Heartless. Axel tells me we can RTC, Return To the Castle. But first he wants to congratulate me and hang out. He leads me out of the tunnels and into a small town. We navigate a back alley until we reach a clock tower. We ascend to the top of the tower and sit down, our feet hanging over the edge. Axel produces two blue ice cream bars he bought on the way here and gives me one.

“The icing on the cake.” He calls it. “You remember what this ice cream is called?” I start mumbling, trying to remember. He looks disappointed. “Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Get it memorized.”

I take a bite and I’m surprised by it’s taste. “It’s salty, but sweet.” Axel laughs, “You said the same exact thing the other day.”

“Did I? I don’t remember.”

“‘So what’s it been, a week since you joined the Organization?”

“I guess.”

“You guess? C’mon, you have to remember that much.” There’s a moment of silence before Axel speaks again. “Well, here you are, out in the field. You could say this is where it all begins for you.”

The beginning of what?

Day 13

I went on one mission a day with different Organization members. Mostly collecting hearts. Day 12 I went on a reconnaissance mission with Vexen, investigating the world Axel took me to. Twilight Town is its name.

Day 14

I had another mission with Axel. It went smoothly but I think Axel feels awkward when he’s the only one talking. I need to make more of an effort to communicate. As we finish our mission, collecting hearts again, 3 people run past us, two men and one woman. They seemed really happy.

“Who were they?”

Axel shrugs. “Just this world's residents.”

“Does everybody act like that?”

“Act like what?”

“Like...running around, chasing after each other, making noise.”

“Sure, if they have hearts then I suppose they would do that stuff.”

Hearts? Is that why everyone at the Organization wants one? They did look like they were enjoying themselves.

Axel pulls me out of my thoughts. “C’mon, let’s get some ice cream.”

“Why?”

“Because, well… Because we’re friends.” He looks away as he says this. “Friends eat ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Just like those three.”

We head to the top of the clock tower and eat ice cream, like last time.

“Hey, Roxas, let’s do this after every mission. It’s no fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right?”

“I guess.”

I did like the idea of having Axel as a friend. We spend a while up there. Finishing our ice cream we RTC.

Day 21

I had a mission every day with various Organization members. After all of them I met up with Axel on the clock tower. He’s usually waiting on me. We didn’t have much to talk about so I told him about my missions and the people that accompanied me. It was nice.

Day 22

I was paired with Axel again. I almost enjoy my missions with Axel as much as our after mission rendezvous. Our mission was to defeat a particular Heartless, we made a good team and took care of it easily.

As always we head up to the clock tower. When we get there Axel suddenly says “I’m gonna miss this ice cream thing we do. I’m gonna be away for a while, starting tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“I can fill you in since we’re friends. I’m gonna be at Castle Oblivion.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a second castle that the Organization owns, between worlds. Castle Oblivion, got it memorized?”

“I wish someone told me these things.”

“I should head back and get ready. Nothing but fun fun fun.” A moment of silence passes before he calls my name. “Hey, Roxas.” I turn my head to face him and he leans toward me, pressing his lips to mine. I can feel the stickiness of the ice cream on his lips. Another moment passes and he breaks the kiss. I’m left confused.

“What was that for?”

“Good luck.” He says. He seems a little disappointed.

“Oh.”

He stands up and leaves me with a “Later, Roxas.” I stay and finish my ice cream. Once I’ve eaten it all I notice the stick says “WINNER!” I have no idea what I won. I’ll have to ask Axel next time I see him.


	2. Days 23-75

Day 23

I woke up early to see Axel off but Saix told me he had already left. He also told me my partner for today’s mission would be Xion, our newest member. Xion didn’t talk the whole mission, she hardly helped too, which made it all the more difficult. I really can’t blame her. I used to be the same way. I sent Xion to RTC and went to the clock tower after but like I expected Axel didn’t show.

Day 24

I was partnered with Xion again today. It was much of the same except, after defeating the Heartless Xion said my name. Maybe she’s beginning to warm up to me? Went to the clock tower again, no Axel.

Day 25

Another mission with Xion. Once we arrived in Twilight Town she called my name. She pulled down her hood. She has a slender face, short black hair, and deep blue eyes. She’s quite beautiful.

“Best of luck today.”

I give her a nod. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

We find our target, a giant shadow Heartless. I attack it with all my strength but it gets a good hit in and knocks me down, my Keyblade landing near Xion’s feet. To my surprised Xion picks up my Keyblade and uses it to strike down the monster. I approach her. “Wow, I… I had no idea you could use the Keyblade.”

“You know, neither did I.” She says smiling, we share a laugh and I decide to treat her to the “Icing on the Cake.” We’re sitting on the clock tower, watching the sunset. “This is such a great spot. How did you find it?” I hand her an ice cream bar. “It’s Sea-Salt Ice Cream, try it!” She takes a bite. “It’s sweet and salty.”

“It’s good, right? I said the same thing when I first tried it, I think. Me and Axel, we come here after work.” I take a bite. “This flavor is his favorite.”

“Sounds like it’s yours too.”

“Yeah. Axel brought me here to eat ice cream on my first day with the organization. Then he brought me here again after my first mission. Said it was the ‘icing on the cake.’”

“Like you just did for me?”

“Yeah.”

“You guys must be really close.”

“Well, yeah, we’re friends.”

“Friends, do you think I could be a friend?”

“When Axel gets back we’ll all have ice cream together!”

“Ok!”

Me and Xion sit there, admiring the sunset, eating ice cream, and enjoying each others company. I’m happy I’m able to make another friend.

Day 26

I heard a rumor that somebody at Castle Oblivion was “terminated.” I talked with Saix before my mission and he told me it could’ve been Axel. I don’t want to believe that. Axel is my friend, if he died it would break my heart, if I had one I guess. As for my mission, it was reconnaissance with Xigbar. He took me to a new world, a town full of sand, but it was hard to focus. I asked Xigbar if he was worried about our comrades at Castle Oblivion. He said he didn’t care. That made me sad but, also a little angry.

After finishing the mission I collapsed. I dreamt of Axel, Xion, and another girl I didn’t recognize. I also dreamt of a man who hung out with his friends on a small island. It was a comforting and nostalgic dream. I wish I could live like that, with Axel and Xion.

Day 50

I woke up in my room to find a group of seashells on my bed with me. I went looking for somebody to ask what had happened to me, but I couldn’t find anybody in the castle. Nowhere else to go I ended up going to the clock tower.

I’m sitting at the edge of the clock tower admiring the sunset when I hear Xion call my name. I ask her what happened as she comes over to talk to me.

“You were sleeping for a long time. Saix said there was no telling when you might wake up. But I’m glad you did.”

I chuckle “Yeah I’m glad I did too. I’m kind of drowsy though.”

She pulls a seashell from her pocket and hands it to me. “I brought you this. I’ve been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear.” I do so and I hear what sounds like the ocean. It reminds me of my dreams. It’s very pleasant.

Day 70

I asked Saix about Castle Oblivion but he didn’t answer my questions. It sounds like the whole team was wiped out. I started doing missions on my own now, since our members are now fewer. I’m starting to have visions of the man from my dreams, I have no idea what they mean. I go to the clock tower to eat ice cream but Xion never comes anymore. Where could she be? My worry for Axel and Xion increase with each passing day.

Day 71

Another mission in Twilight Town. After completion I ran into Axel. I’m so happy he’s alive.

On my way to RTC I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

“It’s been a while.” I turn around and to my surprise it’s Axel. “What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” I honestly thought I had. It’s been so long.

“Axel, I heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was annihilated.”

“Not me. I’m tough.”

“I was… really worried about you.”

“Worry? We Nobodies don’t have the hearts to worry, you know.” That… can’t be right. Or else I have no way of explaining this… feeling. Shrugging off that comment I reply. “I’ll go buy us some ice cream.”

We go to our usual spot atop the clock tower. Axel speaks up. “I gotta check in with the boss, or he’s gonna let me have it.”

“I’d expect that, you been gone for forty-eight days.”

“What? You’ve been keeping score?”

I nod. “Why are you even here and not giving your report?”

“I guess I just needed time to sort out my feelings, you know?” This was my chance!

“I thought you didn’t have a heart?” He looks surprised at my comment and we start laughing.

“Sometimes I wonder.”

We sit in silence a little while longer, eating our ice cream, before I start up a new conversation.

“I started inviting Xion up here while you were gone.”

“Xion? You mean the new kid?”

I nod again. “I made a promise the three of us would have ice cream together when you got back. Xion, I like her. She’s my friend too.”

Day 72

I went on another mission with Axel today. We went to Agrabah, the sandy city. The vision from before persisted. The man showed up but this time he was with a upright walking dog and a duck. No one else seems to be experiencing these visions so why am I? We hung out at the clock tower again afterward.

Axel turns to me. “You know, you’re more cheerful.”

I give a short laugh. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”

“Yeah? Well, I guess… He musta rubbed off on me.”

“Huh?”

“Nah, it’s thanks to you we get to sit here and laugh while having ice cream.” That made me happy but, then my thoughts drifted to Xion. I hadn’t seen her in weeks. I hope she’s ok.

Day 73

For today’s mission I was sent to a new castle. I was by myself but it wasn’t too difficult. Neither Axel nor Xion showed up to eat ice cream. It was a little lonely.

Day 74

First thing in the morning I met up with Axel. He asked Saix about Xion. Saix said she never came back from her mission. Before I could react he also told me we were being sent to look for her. I was eager to start the search. More than anything I wanted Xion to join us, to eat ice cream with me and Axel.

We find Xion, but she’s being attacked by a giant Heartless. Upon defeating it I help Xion get back to her feet and we head to the clock tower. Once we get there Xion tells us she can no longer use the Keyblade.

“If I’m unable to use the Keyblade, I...I’ll be useless.”

She looks so sad. I hate seeing Xion this way. I ask “Is there anything you can do, Axel?”

“I wish there was. If she can’t collect hearts they may turn her into a dusk. I wouldn’t know how she could- wait a minute.”

“Did you think of something?”

“Roxas, you can work double duty! Xion, make sure your missions are with Roxas. That way he can collect enough hearts for both of you, without anybody knowing.”

I’m elated. “That’s it!” Axel really came through for us this time.

“That means you’ll have to collect twice as many hearts.”

“Yeah, I can do it.” I turn to Xion.

“Would you?” She asks.

“Of course I would!”

Axel’s gaze meets mine. “Friends need to lean on each other every now and then. Right, Roxas?”

“We’re friends…” Xion says. “Axel.... does that mean you and I are friends too?”

Axel seems surprised. His face turning to an expression of thought. “Well, if you’re friends with Roxas, then yeah, of course you’re my friend.”

Xion looks appreciative. “Thank you Roxas, Axel.”

“Just eat your ice cream.”

I think Axel settled on embarrassed but, it makes me happy. My two friends are now friends with each other. I don’t think life can get any better than this.

Day 75

With Axel’s help we were able to convince Saix to let Xion and I go on our next few missions together. We went on a mission collecting hearts in Twilight Town.

We arrive and I notice Xion looks worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just...I wish I could help.”

“You can still help.”

“But how?”

I thought for a moment and got an Idea. I walk toward her and bring her face to mine, giving her a kiss. After breaking the kiss I notice her face is extremely red and she looks down. Now she’s embarrassed.

Her voice is tiny when she asks “Why did you do that?”

“Well, you know, good luck.”

She looks at me and her face softens, giving me a small nod. That was awkward. I don’t remember it being like that when Axel kissed me for good luck.

Despite that we finish the mission casually. We take a side alley on our way to meet up with Axel. I stop when I see a man in a basketball jersey and a woman in an orange tank top. They look familiar. They were part of the group from day fourteen. The woman has her back to the wall with the man embracing her, kissing her and feeling her up through her clothing.

Remaining quiet I show Xion. “See, one of them must be wishing the other good luck.”

Xion looks embarrassed again. “Roxas, I don’t think that means what you think it means.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, confused.

“I’ve seen these two here before. I was on a mission with Demyx and he told me they were expressing their affection for each other. He said it’s what lovers do.”

“Lovers, huh?”

If that was the case then why did Axel kiss me? He said it was for good luck but, could it have been something more? The couple start undressing each other. I feel my pants tighten. Watching them felt good. Unfortunately Xion tells me it would be rude to keep watching and we continued to the tower.

Axel’s already here. We sit with him, eating ice cream and watching the sunset when Xion asks a question.

“So, lovers are different from friends, right?”

Axel responds. “Yep, pretty different. But, I’d say lovers are better than friends.”

“How so?” I ask.

“I don’t know, I don’t have any lovers.”

“I see…”

I wonder how it would feel to have a lover, someone to show affection to. Would Axel make a good lover? What about Xion? Besides kissing, how would you show affection to somebody? I’ll have to think about this.


	3. Days 93-118

Day 93

I went on many missions with Xion to many worlds. Visions of the man appearing more frequently than before. Has he been to these worlds too?

Day 94

Xemnas summoned the whole organization to the castle’s roof. He gave some sort of speech but I didn’t really understand him. Apparently Kingdom Hearts is some sort of heart shaped moon in the sky? Still don’t understand why hearts are necessary. Went on another mission with Xion, collecting more hearts.

Afterward we met with Axel at the usual spot. We talked about the speech Xemnas gave. Axel reiterated that if we collect enough hearts the organization members will be gifted hearts by Kingdom Hearts. But I still don’t know why we want hearts. Axel says we’ll be complete people and we’ll be able to feel again but I’ve felt plenty of emotions. I know Axel and Xion have too. Maybe it’ll be different when we have hearts but, for right now, I’m pretty content.

Day 95

After today’s mission we talked about Nobodies while eating ice cream. Axel said Organization members are unique because we are Nobodies that remember our pasts. Except me and Xion. We don’t even remember our first weeks as Nobodies. Why were we different and what was I like as a Somebody? While we couldn’t come up with an answer it was still an enjoyable conversation.

Day 96

Saix informed us this will be the last mission Xion and I will go on together, for a while. This worried us. So, as a last ditch effort I lent Xion my Keyblade, hoping she’ll remember how to use it. And by the end of the mission Xion was able to summon her own Keyblade! She looked so happy when she realized it worked. I was happy too. Our major problem was solved. We returned to the usual spot to inform Axel and celebrate.

When we arrive we see Axel lounging about. I sneak up on him, giving him a friendly scare. Xion showed him she could summon the Keyblade again and thanked him for his help.

“I didn’t do anything.” Axel says

“You made it possible for the two of us to go on a mission together.” Xion replies.

I agreed. “If it weren’t for you, Xion wouldn’t have been able to remember how to use the Keyblade in time.”

“So thanks, Axel.”

He chuckles “How about a sea-salt ice cream then? Buy me one and we’ll call it even.”

Xion smiles. “You got it, I’ll be right back!”

When she gets back we all eat our ice cream, staring at the sunset. The tranquility of the moment made me happy and I want them to know.

“I hope we can stay like this forever.”

“Me too.” The fact Xion agreed with me made the moment even better.

“What brought that on?” Asks Axel.

“I just want these days to last forever. Hanging out, eating ice cream, watching the sunset.”

“Nothing lasts forever, you know? But, it’s ok if things change and we can’t meet up like this. As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorized?”

I laugh. “Wow, that was so unlike you.”

“Hey!” He gives me a playful push. Me and Xion keep laughing.

Day 116

Since Xion can use the Keyblade again I’m back to doing missions by myself. Everyday after work I meet up with Axel and Xion. Axel’s been stealing glances at me for a while now. I ask him if something is wrong but every time he dodges the question.

Day 117

I went on a reconnaissance mission with Xigbar. I saw the man in my visions again. Looks like he’s been to the coliseum too. Work ran late so I missed Axel and Xion. I wonder if they hung out, just the two of them.

Day 118

I woke up to find the lounge room completely empty and a note saying “Operations closed for vacation.” I didn’t know we even got vacations.

While scouring the halls for something to do I bump into Axel.

“Heya, Roxas. What are your plans for the vacation.”

“I don’t have any. I’m not sure what I should do.”

“You should go do something you enjoy.”

I take a moment to consider my options and reply. “The only thing I enjoy is hanging out with you guys.”

“That all? Well, I was gonna go to my room and sleep but, you can come hang out it if you want.”

My face lights up. “Thanks Axel, we should get Xion to join us.”

Axel rubs the back of his neck. “I think she left already. I don’t know where.” My expression drops but Axel reassures me. “We’ll meet up with her later, at Twilight Town. Like we always do.”

“Right.”

On our why to Axel’s room he tells me about the worlds he visited. Many of them sound familiar. I’ve seen the man in my visions visit these worlds. The feeling’s like a weird mix of déjà vu and nostalgia. We reach Axel’s room and he immediately flops onto his bed. There’s nothing else in his room so I sit on the edge of the bed, where his feet are.

“Hey Roxas, I was talking with Demyx the other day.” He says staring at the ceiling.

“How’d that go?”

“It was actually kind of interesting. We talked about sex.”

“What’s that?”

He sits up to looks at me. “It’s what lovers do. They have sex to show how much they love each other. He said having sex with someone you truly love is the most satisfying experience you can have.”

“Really? I’m pretty satisfied as I am.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, aren’t you?” He doesn’t answer. Instead his head drops, looking forlorn.

“Roxas, I… I want this. We don’t have to tell anyone or anything but, I want to experience this with you.”

“I see.” I wasn’t against the idea. Besides, if it did feel as good as Axel said then I have no reason to say no. I look Axel in the eyes and give him a nod. He scoots closer and brings his lips to mine. It starts simple but grows passionate as Axel opens his mouth and pushes his tongue into me.

Axel tells me to lay on the bed and I do. He hovers over me and resumes the kiss. One hand next to my head, his other behind my head urging me forward. I enjoyed the feeling of his tongue against mine. He breaks the kiss and undoes the zipper of my cloak, revealing my black shirt and pants. Axel removes his own cloak and throws it aside. He begins sucking on my neck. I let out a moan, my body feels like it’s on fire as he grinds against me.

Axel takes off his shirt, exposing his incredibly toned torso compared to my average one. He grabs hold of my pants, undoing them next. My dick is hard and erect from his sexual advances. He wraps one hand around my shaft, rubbing it up and down. The feeling is fantastic, I don’t want him to stop. Unfortunately it does.

“Turn around.” Axel whispers. I do so, ending up on my hands and knees. I can hear Axel removing his pants. He grips the back of my head and pushes it into the mattress, his other hand resting on my hip. I feel the head of his cock pushing against my anus, then it’s entering me slowly. Suddenly there is a pain as Axel enters me and I start to grimace.

“It’s ok, Roxas. It’ll get better.” I take him at his word as he inches further inside me. Eventually he has his full length inside me. I can feel his hips and scrotum resting against me. Our coupling felt sensual, which only increased as I felt Axel begin to rub my dick again. Now Axel’s thrusting his hips, pain ebbing away and pleasure filling my mind. His thrusting becomes frantic, driving small moans from me. The pleasure has completely consumed me as Axel thrusts one last time. He lets out a loud grunt, I can feel his dick pulsate and a warm liquid fill me.

Axel slowly pulls his length out of me and I collapse onto the bed, exhausted. “That was fuckin’ good.” Axel says. He grabs my shoulder and urges me to roll over. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to finish you off too.” He starts rubbing my dick again. It feels really good like last time but this time he brings his face to my cock and engulfs it in his mouth. The pleasure is insurmountable as he sucks and thrusts more of me inside him. I don’t last long and I cum in Axel’s mouth. He takes it all, swallowing every drop.

He moves to my side and gives me a final kiss. “How was it?” He asks.

“...Good.”

“Just good?”

I nod, my words failing me for the moment. He laughs. “Well I thought it was good too.” We lay there for awhile, basking in the afterglow. Eventually we recover our strength and get dressed, heading to the clock tower at the end of the day, like we always do.

Looking out over the town I spot the man in the basketball jersey and the woman in orange. This time they have the blond man in camo pants with them. Seems like they’re playing some sort of game.

“Are the people here on vacation already? Nah, it’s too early.” Axel says, also watching them.

“People here get vacation too?”

“Theirs is a dream come true. They get a whole month off.”

“A whole month?” My surprise is evident. “I wouldn’t know what to do with that much time.”

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Axel gives me a sly grin.

Me and Axel are joking around when Xion arrives and greets us. “Hey, guys. How did I know you’d be here?” I flash her a smile, acknowledging her joke. “Where did you go off to, Xion?”

“I didn’t go anywhere.” That was weird. I thought Axel saw her leave. “What about you two?”

“Mostly training.” Axel says quickly before I could respond.

“Training? You mean you wasted your day off?”

“You need to be in top shape if you want work as hard as I do.”

“Or maybe you’re just out of shape.” She says playfully. We start laughing, Xion seems to be in high spirits today.

We finish our ice cream and Axel changes the subject.

“Tomorrow, it’s back to work.”

“Yeah…”

“I hope we get another vacation soon.” Xion beams.

“Oh yeah…” Says Axel. “I might not see you guys for awhile. They’re sending me out on recon for a few days.”

“Where?” asks Xion.

“Can’t tell.”

“What’s up with that?” I ask.

“Yeah, I thought we were friends.” Replies Xion.

“Hey, I can’t tell you all my dark secrets. Got it memorized?”

I turn to Xion. “Dark secrets?” She looks as confused as I felt.

Axel laughs. “I’m kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it. Or else Saix will get on my case. You know him.”

We nod.

“Try not to mess everything up while I’m gone.”

“Why would we do that?” Asks Xion

“Considering your track record I just can’t count on you guys.”

“Hey!”

“What track record?”

Axel laughs at his own joke. We assure him we’ll do just fine and join in his laughter.


	4. Days 119-171

Day 119

Axel left for his secret mission. I started my daily missions again. I went to the other castle with Xaldin. A beast lives there. Xaldin says the beast has something to protect and that is his weakness. That can’t be true, can it? I talked with Xion about it and she was as clueless as me. I wonder if love is connected to the wanting to protect something.

Day 149

Today’s mission took me to a new, strange, world. Afterward I had ice cream on the clock tower. Axel was able to join me. He’s back from his mission.

“Hey, Roxas.”

“Axel, you’re back!”

He sits down next to me. “Yup. I just got home.” He lets out an exasperated sigh. “So, how are you holding up?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I’m happy to hear. Where’s Xion?”

“She isn’t here yet, which is weird. She’s usually here by now.” A long silence pass as I eat my ice cream. “This isn’t like her.” I hope she’s ok.

Day 150

On my way to see Saix for my mission I saw Xion pleading with him in the hall. I wonder what it was about.

“Just give me another chance.” The man turns to look at her. “We can’t afford that. You were a mistake we never should of made.”

Saix turns back and walks away, leaving Xion there. I approach her, worry plaguing my mind. “Xion?” She turns to look at me, a downtrodden look on her face. Then she’s walking past me, completely ignoring me.

I meet up with Axel after today’s mission. I should ask him about the wanting to protect something.

“Is there anything you couldn’t bear to lose?” I ask.

“What’s that about?”

“Well, I met someone the other day who had something like that. This thing was so important he couldn’t bear to lose it. Xaldin said that was his weakness. I was wondering if I had anything like that.”

“You’d know it if you did. If there’s anything you find yourself worrying about often then yeah, I’d say you have something.” His words made me think of Xion. I’d feel broken if something were to happen to her. “I see.”

“I know… it would be difficult for me, if I were to lose you.”

“Really?” I look at Axel and see a very serious look on his face.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I couldn’t bear to lose you or Xion.”

His face softens a little. “That’s good.”

Day 151

I was sent to Twilight Town again. Upon arrival I noticed Xion was atop the clock tower. It was early so I went up after her to see what was up. Something's going on with her. I hope she’ll be ok.

“Hey, Xion.” She’s standing at the edge, watching the sun. “Roxas?” I walk to her side and watch the sunset too. “Don’t you have a mission?” She asks.“Yeah, they sent me here today.”

“Really? Me too.” We stand there for a few moments as an awkward silence hangs in the air. “Listen, Roxas. I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t of ran off like that.”

“Oh that? It didn’t bother me.” I say, like a liar.

“I was upset. I messed up a mission really bad. You’ve heard of the guy pretending to be one of us? The Organization imposter?” I hadn’t heard of anything like that but I let her continue. “I was order to take him out… but I couldn’t beat him. Saix was so mad, he called me a mistake.”

“Oh… wow...I’m sorry.” I wanted to say more. Something with a bit more substance but, I was speechless.

“Don’t be. That jerk can say whatever he wants. I can take it.”

Another moment of silence passes as an idea starts to form. “Hey, Xion, why don’t we work together today? If we team up we’ll be able to finish both our missions quickly.” She thinks for a second before agreeing.

Together we search the town, defeating any heartless we come across. I like working with Xion, we make a good team. After work we head to the clock tower with ice cream but I was the only one eating.

I look around and notice our friend is missing. “I wonder where Axel is.” Xion doesn’t answer me. “I guess we worked a little too quickly, huh?” Xion wasn’t answering me and has this thousand yard stare. “Xion!” I say trying to break her from her trance. “Are you ok?”

She gives me an apologetic glance. “Sorry, my mind’s on other things.” She turns back to me once again, this time a serious look on her face. “Roxas, do you ever think about why we’re doing this?”

“You mean for the Organization? It’s so we can get our own hearts, right?” Her face drops and she looks back out to the sun. “But what do we need hearts for?” That’s a great question. “I don’t know.”

“I just wish I knew what I was doing here.” She brings her hand to her face, covering it. She’s clearly in a lot of pain. I should really do something. She continues.”I’ve been having the strangest dreams.”

“Like nightmares?”

“I never remember what they're about. I just… wake up scared.”

Xion gets up and starts to walk away. I can’t let her suffer this by herself. I catch up to her and wrap my arms around her, hugging her from behind.

“Xion, I want you to know that… I’ll always be here for you.” Xion gives me a small nod before removing my arms from her body and wiggling out of my grasp. She continues back down the clock tower without looking back.

I stay at our usual spot and wait. Axel eventually finds his way here. I leave most of the talking to him. I’m not in the mood for it anymore.

Day 152

I had another dream of that man. It looked like he was at a crossroads. It was cryptic and didn’t make much sense. I met Axel after work. I asked him if he noticed something wrong with Xion. He said girls are complicated and that she was fine. I’m not so sure.

Day 170

Axel and Xion have stopped showing up. It’s pretty lonely.

Day 171

I went on another mission at the beast’s castle. The Heartless were so tough the beast was injured fighting them. Thankfully I was able to defeat the remaining Heartless after the beast had weakened them. Before I was able to RTC I saw a woman tending to the beast’s wounds. The way they talked to each other. The way she cared for him. I didn’t understand it but I could tell they loved each other very much. It reminded me of day 151. I wanted to be there for Xion the way the woman was for the beast. I also wanted Axel to be there for me when I needed him. I wanted to love them both.


	5. Days 172-193

Day 172

Before my mission today I heard Xion failed a mission and has been unconscious since. I raced to her room has fast as I could. I had to see her. It was just as the others said, Xion was lying in her bed. The only movement was her chest moving with her breathing. If I didn’t know better I would of guess she was just sound asleep.

I remember how Xion had left seashells on my bed when I had passed out. I run out of her room and into mine to grab one. When I return I set the seashell on the bed next to her head, wishing her a rapid recovery.

Day 192

Xion hasn’t woken up yet. Axel told me if we work hard Saix may forgive Xion for her failings so I’ve been working twice as hard in her absence. Partially to appease Saix, partially to get my mind off of her situation.

The visions have been frequent. That man and his friends must of been to a lot of different places.

Axel and I have been hanging out at the usual spot. Despite Xion not being able to join us we’ve been having a good time.

Whenever I return to the castle I make sure to leave a seashell on Xion’s bed. It would fill me with joy to see her smile when she sees them.

Day 193

I went to see Xion before work today and I was glad I did because she woke up while I was visiting.

Xion sits up all of a sudden, giving me a good scare. I try to sound casual as I recover. “Uh, good morning, Xion.” Her eyes met mine and she replies. “Oh… Morning.”

“You startled me, waking up all of a sudden.”

“Sorry about that.” She looks to the side and notices the seashells. “Oh, did you bring me these seashells?” I nod as she brings one to her ear, listening to the waves. Her eyes open and she starts looking me up and down.

“What’s wrong?” She sets the shell down. “Roxas, can you come closer?”

“Uh, sure.” I say and lean forward.

Xion leans forward too and kisses me, her lips incredibly soft. The gratification is fantastic for such a simple act. She breaks the kiss.

“Good luck?” I ask. She shakes her head. “No.” And grabs me by both sides of my head, pulling me into an even more passionate kiss. I climb onto the bed with her while her tongue wrestles into my mouth. She pushes me into the bed and removes her cloak. We continue making out as she undoes the zipper of my cloak. Slipping out of it I grab at her shirt lifting it up, trying to expose her breasts. Xion grabs at her own shirt and helps me remove it, leaving her in a modest sports bra.

We work together to remove my shirt next. She rubs her hand over my chest and rests her right cheek on my left, breathy she whispers into my ear. “I’ve never felt this close to you, Roxas.”

“I know. Your body is dynamite, Xion.”

She lets out a small laugh. “What kind of sweet talk is that?” I choose to ignore her comment, instead attacking her neck with my mouth. A drawn out moan escapes her lips. She grinds her hips against me as she starts to undo her pants and slip them off. My hands move to her back as I attempt to undo her bra, I don’t get it at first. Xion kisses me and reaches behind herself to help me, removing her bra and revealing her gorgeous breasts. Our lips meet again as she reaches down to remove my pants.

We part and Xion asks me if I’m ready. I nod in response. She takes off her panties and releases my rock hard dick. She gives me one more kiss and positions herself over my cock. The head of my penis poking at her entrance before sliding into her, all the way to the base. Both of us are gasping in bliss as we are overwhelmed with the feeling of being one.

Xion seems to recover as she begins to rock her hips back and forth. I reach up a cup her breast, rubbing and pinching them. Causing her to arch her back. Her moans crescendo as she shudders in orgasm. The walls of her vagina tighten around me and I gasp as my pleasure doubles. Xion leans over and envelops me in a hug as she recovers from her orgasm. I bring my hands down and grab her ass, lifting her up and bringing her back down onto my dick. Xion lets out another guttural moan as she cums again, causing me to do the same.

We take a couple minutes to rest after what felt like an eternity of bliss. Xion rolls off and cuddles up next to me, wrapping her arm around me and resting her head on my shoulder.

“Hey, Roxas.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you have to work today?”

“Oh, fuck!” Our coupling made me completely forget I hadn’t completed today’s mission yet. I jump out of Xion’s bed and put my clothes back on as fast as I can.

Xion let’s out a giggle at my expense. “I’d like to join you today.” My movements slow as I ask. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“After what we just did I think I’m long past the point of resting.”

“Good point.”

After we finish dressing me and Xion meet up with Axel, who will also be joining us on this mission. We arrive in Twilight Town. Xion expresses excitement at doing a mission as a three man team. I have to agree, with Axel and Xion at my side I could take on anything. We search the town and defeat a few large Heartless. We reach the plaza in front of the clock tower when Xion suddenly collapses.

“Xion! What’s wrong?” I run over to her and lift her upper body, resting it on my knee. Suddenly we’re attacked by another giant Heartless. We successfully dodge it’s attack. Axel runs to me and grabs Xion.

“Roxas, go!”

“I’ll protect Xion, you defeat the Heartless.” I order him.

“I can’t you’re the one with the Keyblade!”

Right, that stupid thing. I relinquish Xion to Axel’s care and engage the Heartless. After a tough battle I run back to where Axel is holding her.

“Xion?”

“It’s ok, she’s not hurt.”

Axel suggests we RTC so we do so. We’re taking Xion back to her room, still in Axel’s arms, when we run into Saix.

“That didn’t take long. Did it break again?”

“She’s not an it!” I’m ready to slug Saix right there but Axel walks up to him and whispered something into his ear. We continue to Xion’s room and Axel lays her down onto the bed. The room is quiet for a few moments.

“You’re worried about Xion, Axel?”

“Of course I am.”

“It doesn’t seem like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you don’t like things to be complicated.”

He thinks on my words before answering. “You know, Roxas, each day the three of us meet up for ice cream. We share our feels, we’ve comforted each other, and we’ve even had sex.”

“Huh?”

“You had sex with Xion this morning, right? You guys weren’t exactly being subtle.” My cheeks color with embarrassment as he continues. “Now if you think about it, I didn’t need to do this with you guys at all but I did. You want to know why? It’s because we love each other.”

“We do?”

“Get it memorized, ok? We love each other.”

“Love? We do, don’t we?”

Xion starts to giggle, she’s been eavesdropping on our conversation. She opens her eyes and looks at us. “That’s sweet, Axel.” Now Axel looks embarrassed.

“Are you feeling better?” I ask Xion.

“I just got a little dizzy. Sorry for worrying you guys.”

“Just don’t scare us like that anymore.” says Axel.

She nods. “I’ll try not to.”

“Just take it easy today.”

“I will, thanks.” She says as Axel leaves the room. I walk toward Xion and bend over, giving her a kiss goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ll look forward to it.”


	6. Days 194-300

Day 223

We’ve started going back to our usual spot after work. But things have gotten busy for us, so we can’t always make it. That’s ok. Even if everyone isn’t here it feels like we’ll be together forever. I need to ask Xion about the visions. It seems like she’s been having them for awhile now too.

Day 224

Everyone was able to make it to the hangout today. Xion asked Axel about Castle Oblivion.

“You’ve been to Castle Oblivion, right?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s it like?”

“It’s… an Organization research facility. Not much to say about it.”

“Research, huh?” I say. “Seems like everyone gets sent there frequently, especially you.”

“Yeah, they never send me or Roxas.”

“They probably just don’t need you there. No Heartless in Castle Oblivion.”

“Right, well, I’m heading back.” Xion stands up and is about to leave when she suddenly clutches her head. She stumbles and falls, plummeting to the ground below us. I only have a second to react as I reach down and grab her hand. Allowing me pull her back up.

“Maybe you haven’t completely recovered yet.” I could hear the worry in my own voice. “No, I’m fine, really.” Axel looks conflicted as he stares back out at the sunset. “Got it!”

“Got what?” I ask surprised at his sudden outburst. “On our next day off let’s go to the beach.”

“Where did that idea come from?” Xion asks.

“We should go somewhere different for a change.”

“Oh, you mean like a vacation.” I say.

“Exactly.”

Xion looks down. “I’ll join you… if I can.”

“What are you talking about, Xion?” I give her a warm smile.

“It’ll be a blast, trust us.” Axel urges her.

Xion smiles. “Alright, then. I’ll go.”

Day 225

I went to the usual spot with Xion but she didn’t stay long. She seemed really sad. I asked Axel about it but his answer was dismissive. I feel like he knows more than he’s letting on. Why are we keeping secrets like this? Shouldn’t we be past that?

Day 255

I spent time with Axel after work. I was waiting for Xion to join us but, she never came. I hope she’s alright.

“Roxas? I don’t think she’s gonna show up today.”

“You think she collapsed again?”

“She… You didn’t hear? She was sent out on an important mission.” He says, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, are you… Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Any idea when she’ll be back?”

“That depends on how well she does, right?”

“I guess.”

I don’t want to think Axel’s lying to me but I can’t help but think he isn’t being entirely truthful. It puts a damper on the entire day, honestly.

Day 256

Xemnas called a meeting in the round room to inform us Xion had gone missing. He also told us not to go looking for her. I tried arguing with him but he wasn’t listening.

Day 275

Xemnas told us not to look for Xion, but I’ve been spending extra time on missions looking for her anyway. Unfortunately I have no idea where she could be. I’m walking around blindly.

Axel no long comes to the usual spot. I thought things would be different. I thought after realizing our love things between us would be perfect. But they’re not.

Day 276

I have no idea what happened on today’s mission. The whole thing is a blur. I’ve been ignoring my visions lately. I wonder if they’ve had some negative effect on me.

I talked with Axel. I told him I’ve been looking for Xion against Xemnas’s orders. Axel told me he wanted to look for Xion too. We’ll start tomorrow.

Days 277

Searching for Xion. Nothing yet.

Day 296

Axel and I returned to the usual spot after another unsuccessful search. We’re going to search Castle Oblivion tomorrow.

“The only place I haven’t been to is Castle Oblivion.” Axel shows his surprised as I utter the name. “Xion asked you about it, remember? That’s the only other place I can think of, where she might be.”

“But there’s nothing there anymore.”

“We don’t know that. Xion might be there.”

Axel sighs. “Apparently… Xion’s from Castle Oblivion. That’s probably why she was asking about it.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“I just found out myself.”

“Castle Oblivion…. Xion… We have to go.”

Day 297

We went to Castle Oblivion to find Xion. I don’t remember anything about it. Axel said I collapsed as soon as I got there.

When I awoke we were at Twilight Town. I urged Axel to take me back but he resisted.

“Don’t push yourself, man.”

Something caught Axel’s eye and following his gaze I see Xion. Her hood is up. She’s with someone else in an Organization XIII cloak. I could tell by his build he wasn’t anybody from the Organization. Who is he? The Imposter?

Xion disappears in a portal of darkness and the Imposter runs off. I have no other option than to give chase. He leads us to the underground tunnels. We follow him to a dead end but he just summons a dark portal of his own and disappears.

“Xion.” I feel so defeated.

“No way that was Xion.” Says Axel.

“You’re right, the first one that ran off was Xion. But why?”

She wasn’t running from me, was she? Or was it the Organization? What is it I don’t understand?

Day 298

NO NO NO I don’t want to believe it. Axel attacked Xion. I mean, sure, Xion lifted her Keyblade to me but she wasn’t actually going to attack me. Was she? I don’t know. Now Axel won’t talk to me either. What happened to us? What’s going on? Won’t anybody fucking talk to me?

Day 299

I met with Xemnas in the Round Room. I needed answers so I asked him about Xion. He told me Sora is the connection between me and Xion. But I don’t know who that is. Regardless he told me Xion will return to her duties tomorrow. I want to be happy but, everything’s so mixed up right now. Axel saw me in the hall but I didn’t stop. Turns out I didn’t feel like talking anymore.

Day 300

I went the usual spot today. Axel and Xion were able to join me but nobody spoke a single word. It wasn’t even awkward. It was just sad. It took every ounce of strength I had to not cry.


	7. Days 301-352

Day 315

My visions have started leaking back into my dreams. I don’t sleep well because of them. I want to tell Axel and Xion about them but, they’ve stopped coming to the clock tower. Even with Xion back everything is in shambles. It’s partially my fault too. My life used to only get better but now… I wish things could go back to how they were.

Day 321

I’ve started crying in my sleep. Whether that’s because of my situation with Axel and Xion or the dreams, I don’t know. I went on a mission with Xion. We still work well as a team but it was exhausting. I’ve been feeling really weak lately. Xion was concerned but I put on a brave face. After the mission we headed to the usual spot. It was nice spending time with Xion again.

She turned to me and said. “Are you sure you’re ok?” I try laughing it off. “Ok, this is getting weird.”

“What is?”

“Since when do you ever worry about me? I’m the one always worrying about you. I don’t ever think it’s been the other way around before.”

“Roxas, of course I worry about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I guess I just don’t show it the way you do.”

I smile, it feels good to know we still care about each other. “I’m glad you’re back, Xion. Even if it’s been rough for you.”

“Is Axel coming today?”

“Who knows.”

“You didn’t fight, did you?”

“How could he attack you like that?” My anger starts coming back to me.

“But if he hadn’t then, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you. He loves you, you know.”

“I know but, I love you too.”

She smiles. “It’s just not the same without the three of us.”

Yeah, she’s right.

Day 351

More dreams of the man from my visions. Axel and Xion haven’t been coming to the clock tower. I want to be able to hang out with them again.

Day 352

I was sent to that weird world, Halloween Town, for today’s mission. I was sent to dispatch a particularly difficult Heartless. However, Axel intervened in the fight.

Axel stood between us. Blocking both our attacks with his chakrams. “Stop, both of you!”

“Xion?” I look across from me and notice the Heartless is gone. Xion in its place. “Roxas? What are you doing here? I was fighting a Heartless. Was that you?” She asks. “The mission was a setup.” Axel interjects. “It was rigged so you two would fight each other.”

“Xion and I? Why…?”

“...Would they do that?” She finishes my sentence.

After Axel saved us we returned to our usual spot, eating ice cream. Xion takes a bite of hers and shivers. “Brain freeze.” She giggles. I smirk at her clumsiness. I turn my attention to my ice cream and say. “It’s been awhile since we hung out like this, hasn’t it?”

“We have had our share of drama lately.” Axel replies. “By the way, I just remembered, You should be checking your ice cream sticks. Once you finish your ice cream, see if the stick says ‘winner.’ Not that I’ve seen one myself.” He takes a bite of his ice cream.

That reminds me of the WINNER! stick I got so long ago. I was going to tell them about it but i decide against it. When I tell them about it I want to have two WINNER! sticks. One for Axel and one for Xion. “So, what happens when you win?” I ask. “I have no idea. But it’s gotta be something nifty if you’re a winner, right?”

“I guess so.”

Xion rests her head on my shoulder. “The sun’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Axel and I look at the sun and admire its beauty. Xion continues. “I know we’ve seen a lot of sunsets, but today’s puts them all to shame. If only things could stay like this forever.”

She’s right. The sun’s so beautiful because we’re here, watching it together. There’s no telling when we’ll be together like this again. We should really make the most of it.

I nudge Xion and she lifts her head, looking at me. I lean forward and plant a kiss on her sweet lips, made all the sweeter by the ice cream. Her hand cups the back of my head as our tongues intertwine in her mouth. I shift my weight forward so that Xion’s lying on the ledge of the clock tower and I’m on top of her.

“Careful you two.” I hear Axel comment on our precarious situation. I look over my shoulder and change position so I’m lying on my side, next to Xion. I make a “come here” gesture at Axel. He takes the hint and scoots closer to us. I grab him by the back of his neck and pull him onto a lustful kiss. Xion brings her lips to my neck while I’m preoccupied with Axel. I can feel both of them clutching at my body, working together to remove my cloak and shirt.

I change targets to Xion. Her cloak already gone. She positions herself on her back and begins taking off her pants. I reach for her shirt and slip it off her slender body. Axel positions himself behind me. His hands gripping my hips before gliding to the front of my pants, undoing them. Xion opens her legs, readying herself for penetration. I give her one last kiss as I position between her legs and slide my way into her wet slit.

“Oh Roxas, that feels so good.” Xion’s sexy moans fill my ears as I continually drive my erection into her. I feel Axel grab my hips again, holding me in place. Then I feel something poking at my ass. I realize Axel has his cock out and he pushes his way into me. Now I’m moaning as Axel slowly rocks his hips against me. I regain my composure and thrust my hips, matching Axel’s rhythm. The feeling of ecstasy from being pleasured by both of my lovers at the same time is without words. I could never be complacent as had been before. I need both of them in my life if I ever want to be complete.

Xion’s face looks enraptured as I feel her orgasm beneath me. She grabs the back of my head pulls me into a kiss. I can no longer hold out and blow my load inside her. Xion doesn’t break the kiss. My dick still inside her as Axel continues to fuck me at a passionate pace. It’s doesn’t take much longer before Axel thrusts into me one last time, cuming inside me, causing me to moan into Xion’s mouth.

Seconds pass as I feel Axel pull out of me, allowing me to pull out of Xion. I roll over, lying down next to Xion, Axel comes over and lies down next to me. I have no concept of time as lay between my two lovers. I hold both of their hands enjoying the afterglow of our actions.

A thought occurs to me as I’m staring up at the sky. I have to know what Axel and Xion think about it. “What if we all took off?” The two look at me, surprised at my sudden question. “If we ran, I bet we could always be together.”

“We don’t have anywhere to run.” Xion says, a dejected expression replacing her surprised one. “But we have to do something, right?” Axel interjets. “What’s important isn’t that we see each other everyday.”

“As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we’ll never be apart, right?” Xion says, finishing for him. “That’s right.”

Is that really enough? I’m not so sure. Xion continues. “I’ll have these memories with me for a long time. Forever.”

“Yeah, forever.” I say hoping these words will ring true.


	8. Days 353-355

Day 353

Axel let Xion leave the Organization. I understand that the Organization is planning something against us but what? Why does Xion get to run and not the three of us? What am I not being told? I tried asking Axel but he isn’t giving me a straight answer. I want to trust him.

Day 354

There was a meeting in the Round Room. Everyone kept calling Xion a “puppet.” A part of some “Replica Project” designed to copy the Keyblade wielder’s powers. But that can’t be true. A puppet doesn’t have thoughts or feelings, right?

Day 355

I’ve been thinking a lot about myself. Xemnas said me and Xion are connected to Sora. If Xion is a puppet and Sora is the connector, then what does that make me? Axel knows more than he lets on and he was the only one I could ask.

Upon entering the lounge I see Axel by himself. It’s the perfect time to ask him.

“Axel.”

“Hey, Roxas.”

“Have you found Xion yet?”

“You know it isn’t gonna be that easy.”

“Yeah, I guess. Have you known about Xion? This whole time?”

“No. Not the whole time.”

“Since when?”

He scratches his head. “Well, I can’t exactly remember when.” He’s bullshitting me again. I try to remain calm and change my questioning. “Axel, who am I really? I know I’m special, like Xion. But the Organization wanted me out of the picture.”

“Yeah, they did.”

“And I’d guess that’s because Xion copied my power to use the Keyblade. Making me useless. You must feel the same way too.”

“That’s wrong. I’ll always love you, Roxas.”

“If you loved me you’d be honest with me!” I couldn’t help but shout. Trying to exploit our relationship like this is unforgivable. “Who am I, Axel? Xemnas told me, me and Xion are connected to Sora but I don’t even know a Sora! Am I a puppet like Xion?”

“You’re different from Xion.”

“Then why do-”

“Finding out the truth doesn’t always work out for the best!”

“What makes you so sure of that? I have the right to know the truth! How did I even get here? Why am I so special? Where did I learn to use the Keyblade?” The questions I’d never thought to ask before kept coming. If I didn’t stop myself I feel like I could keep yelling questions at Axel for another twenty minutes. “Don’t you see, Axel? I hardly know who I am! What’s so wrong with wanting some answers?” I pause and give myself a second to regain my composure. “Please, I need to know. Who am I?”

“You just gotta trust me, Roxas.”

“I can’t, not anymore.” Turning my back to Axel I start walking way.

“Roxas, wait!”

“Somebody knows where I came from. If I can’t get answers from you I’ll get them from someone else. I’ll trust them.”

I feel a twinge of guilt as I leave Axel alone in the lounge but what I said was true. I couldn’t trust him anymore. I went to my room to get my stuff. I’m leaving the Organization. While gathering my things I find the WINNER stick I got all those days ago. I enter Axel’s room and place it on his table, as a parting gift.

On my way out I see Axel again, waiting for me.

“Roxas, are you really doing this?”

“We’ve been through this, Axel. I need to find out who I am.”

“You can’t turn on the Organization! They’ll destroy you!”

“No one would miss me.”

“You know that’s not true. I would.”

I know, Axel. I’m sorry.

I continue on to the only place I know to go.


	9. Day 357

Sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town I feel like a runaway, which I pretty much am. I put away my diary as I hear someone approach and sit down next to me. It’s Xion. She has her hood up but I can tell it’s her from her build. A sudden burst of energy shoots through me.

“Xion!” She produces two ice creams from her cloak and hands one to me. I smile. “Thank you.”

We eat our ice cream in silence when Xion suddenly speaks up. “Roxas, we’re out of time.”

I turn my head to look at her as she stands up. She removes her hood and instead of seeing Xion’s beautiful face it’s replaced with that motherfucker. The man from my visions.

“Even if I’m not ready. I have to make this choice.” She sounds the same but she looks like him. “You have poured so many memories into me, given me so much, that I feel like I’m about to overflow. Do you see, Roxas? This is him. It’s Sora.”

I’m absolutely dumbfounded. I try asking Xion what she meant or why this is happening but the words keep getting caught in my throat. She walks off the edge of the clock tower but instead of falling she’s able to float there. Turning back to face me she pulls her hood back up and speaks again.

“You’re next, Roxas. I have to make you a part of me too. This is why I was created.”

She summons her Keyblade and comes at me. I barely have time to react as I summon mine and block the attack. Finding my voice I begin pleading.

“Xion, why are you doing this? I don’t want to fight you! We shouldn’t have to!” She ignores me, attacking again. I’m able to block again but she unleashes a fire spell. Blowing both of us from the clock tower.

The impact with the ground below knocks me into a daze for what feels like an eternity. When my vision clears I see Xion shuffling towards me, her weapon drawn. I can’t see her face, or her new one, but I can still see the tremendous pain she’s in. I try getting up, every pain receptor in my body telling me I need to rest but I can’t. I materialize my Keyblade again as Xion lunges at me for one final attack. I’m able to parry it which leaves her open. My fight or flight instinct kicks in and I make a horrible decision. I lift my blade and bring it down on her, dealing a mortal blow.

A new pain in my mind begins to surface as the woman in front of me starts to fall. I quickly grab her set her down, supporting her back with my arm. Her hood falls down revealing her feminine face and dark hair.

She looks familiar. “I...know you from somewhere, right? I don’t know what it is but, I feel like I’m forgetting something important.”

“You’ll be better off now, Roxas.” Her voice sounds rough and quiet, obviously straining to speak.

“I didn’t do this to you, did I?” I scan the area, looking for anyone else.

“No. It was my choice, to die here. Better that, then do nothing. And let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. Now, I’m going back to him.” She reaches up to grab my hand. “Roxas, please, do me a favor. All the hearts I’ve captured for Kingdom Hearts. Set them free.”

“Kingdom Hearts? Free them?” I look down confused and notice her body start to crystallize.

“It’s too late for me to undo my mistakes. But you can’t let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts.” This is so much information, I don’t know where to start. “Goodbye, Roxas. See you again. I’m glad, I got to spend my time with you. Oh, and Axel too, of course. I love you both.” She removes her hand from mine and brings it to my face. “Never forget, that’s the truth.”

Suddenly the memories come flooding back to me. Every moment I’d spent with Axel and Xion these past three hundred and fifty days. Her hand falls but I reach out to grab it.

“No! Xion, I…!”

The crystallization process finishes and Xion disappears in a blinding white light, leaving behind a single seashell. It takes me a second to process what just happened. As I pick up the seashell tears begin to fill my eyes.

“...I love you.”

My vision is blurry as I take out my diary and write the final entry, tears staining the page.

Day 357

I’m going to set Kingdom Hearts free and find Sora. I’m going to get Xion back. The three of us will be together again. I know it.


	10. Day 358

I’m back in the world of Nobodies. Ready to commence my assault of Organization XIII’s castle, two Keyblades in hand. As I’m walking through the city skyscrapers tower over me. I stop in front of one such building. A man blocks my path. He’s wearing an Organization cloak but I don’t recognize him. He has long silver hair and is wearing a blindfold. Whoever he is I’m not going to allow him to stop me. “Who are you?” I ask.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here for you.”

“Why are you in my way?”

“Because I want back the rest of Sora’s memories.”

“I’m getting tired of hearing about Sora!”

“Do you even have some kind of plan?”

“You’re damn right I do! I’m going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything will go back to the way it was! She’ll come back and the three of us can be together again.”

“You mean Xion? It’s a struggle just to remember the name now.” I don’t know why but hearing him say her name makes my blood boil. He continues. “Either way, I can’t let you go doing anything crazy.”

“Listen to me. I’m freeing Kingdom Hearts and I’m going to find Sora. I want Xion back. I want my life back!”

“If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you’ll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you.”

“As if I haven’t heard that already!” I lunge and swipe a Keyblade at him. He’s able to block my attack, countering with his own, knocking me onto my back. My vision fades and I think back to all the time I spent with my friends and lovers, Axel and Xion.

With my memories in my heart I find the strength to get back up and charge at the silver haired man. He dodges both my attacks and leaps backward. He’s really trying my patience. “Why won’t you quit?”

He smirks. “Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.”

“Is that a joke? Look who’s winning.” I cover my mouth in shock and surprise. That playful voice wasn’t mine. “That confirms it. You really are his Nobody. DiZ was right after all.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m me, nobody else!” Another battle commences. This asshole won’t give up.

He drops to one knee, holding his chest. “You’ve given me no choice. I have to submit…” He takes off his blindfold, revealing his blue eyes. “...to the dark power I’ve been holding back.” He’s surrounded by a pillar of darkness. Once it dissipates I see a different man standing before me. He also has silver hair but he’s taller. There’s also a black creature floating behind him like a guardian.

He quickly teleports right in front of me. The creature grabs me with one large hand, lifting me in the air. It’s strength is incredible. I can feel it squeezing the life out of me. I have no way of escaping. The last thing I see before I pass out is the memory of the ones I love, Axel and-

No, just Axel.


End file.
